


Préparatifs de Noël

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Drabble, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Magie, Préparatifs pour Noël, Romance, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Un ensemble de 5 drabbles de 200 mots écrits sur le couple Adrian et Raphaël, à partir de photos proposées lors de la soirée Drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente le 16 décembre 2016 . Thème : Les préparatifs.





	1. Atelier cuisine

 

Raphaël était nul en cuisine. Un soir en rentrant, il avait vu des flyers intéressants sur un atelier repas de Noël et en avait embarqué un. L'image était aussi aguicheuse que prometteuse certes mais surtout il aimait l'idée d'enfin concocter pour son compagnon, de ses propres mains, une surprise culinaire « Réussie ». Après réflexion et ne disant rien à son amour, il s'y était finalement inscrit afin de lui préparer une recette. En plus, son amant ayant été dépanné l'un de ses nombreux amis, c'était le timing rêvé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il découvrit que pour l'occasion, le cuisinier avait dû faire appel à un ami pour l'assister et que celui-ci n'était nul autre que son chéri. Il devint rouge de gêne devant Adrian qui ne put que s'attendrir de l'explication de son amoureux. Le cours fut aussi catastrophique que d'habitude pour Raphaël, mais ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Il avait la chance de pouvoir admirer son magnifique Adrian dans un tablier sexy, le sentir le frôler ou se glisser à ses côtés pour tenter de l'aider très souvent. Raphaël n'était que trop concentré sur un Adrian beau à croquer et les possibilités gourmandes. 


	2. La question redoutée des cadeaux

 

Par une chance étrange, depuis qu’ils étaient en couple, Raphaël avait pu éviter de se rendre chez la parenté au complet d’Adrian. Non pas qu’il ne les aimait pas, mais ils étaient un peu effrayants. Encore plus maintenant qu’il savait que c’était une clan de sorciers. Leur première année ensemble, Raphaël y avait échappé car il l'avait passé comme chaque Noël avec sa petite sœur, dernier membre qu’il lui restait de sa famille. La fois suivante, Raphaël avait embarqué Adrian chez elle également après qu'elle les ait invité. Alors cette année, aucune esquive possible. Même Gabrielle avait été convié. Il devait donc réfléchir à des cadeaux. Pour son chéri, c’était déjà trouvé et précieusement caché. Mais pour sa famille ? Heureusement qu’Adrian avait eu l’idée censée de proposer de grouper leurs achats. Son amant était l’homme le plus merveilleux et prévenant au monde. Il risquait de ne pas lâcher sa soeur et Adrian de la soirée qui s’annonçait. En attendant, il avait réussi à se coller plus de scotch sur lui que sur les paquets éparpillés qu’il tentait d’emballer. Adrian ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie, cependant il adorait voir son Raphaël batailler. C’était adorable à souhait.  


	3. Décoration et enfantillages

 

Gabrielle habitait loin. Ainsi, quelques jours aupavant Noël jusqu’au début de la nouvelle année, Adrian avait suggéré qu’elle reste chez eux. Surtout que sa famille avait invité Raphaël et Gabrielle à fêter Noël avec eux. Pour l’occuper, mais aussi parce qu’elle trouvait que Raphaël ne mettait pas assez de cœur à l’ouvrage, elle avait décidé de participer à la décoration de la maison. Plus douée de ses mains que son grand frère, elle avait installé amené de jolis bibelots pour égayer la demeure et avait fabriqué de ses mains les autres. Ainsi sur leur table à manger se dressait à présent une rangée de petits sapins blancs. Si c’était esthétique, Raphaël ne trouvait décidément pas cela pratique. Trop salissant, exactement comme la neige. Adrian proposa alors de les embellir et tous les trois ils entreprirent d’asperger de différents coloris les plantes. Au final, Raphaël et les faux arbres étaient devenu arc-en-ciel pour la plus grande joie de Gabrielle. Raphaël avec une moue boudeur et les yeux encore brillants d’amusement avait préféré fuir dans la salle de bain avant que sa sœur ne l'arrose encore « accidentellement ». Adrian en avait profité avec plaisir pour l’aider à se débarbouiller. 


	4. Détails vestimentaires

Prête pour se rendre chez les parents d’Adrian, Gabrielle était beaucoup moins paniquée que son frère. Elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux bruns en un délicat chignon et avait ajouté un serre-tête diadème or et argent givré. Sa robe noire ceinturée d’or semblait trop légère selon Raphaël malgré les collants qu’elle portait. Lorsqu’Adrian entendit la remarque murmurée pas si discrètement à son intention, il sourit. Raphaël pouvait parler mais il était terriblement frileux. Heureusement, après le véto de sa petite sœur sur quatre de ses choix vestimentaires chauds mais sans charmes, Raphaël s’était laissé convaincre sur une tenue décontractée et élégante. Adrian avait d’ailleurs promis de leur lancer un sort de chaleur et ce n’était pas tomber dans l’oreille d’une sourde. Gabrielle paraissait apprécier un peu plus la magie, même si avec prudence. Elle était disposée à leur faire confiance et Adrian savait qu’elle s’intégrerait facilement. Il s’inquiétait plus pour son Raphaël qui avait l’air vraiment angoissé et nerveux. S’ils avaient été seuls, Adrian aurait aimé s’occuper de lui faire tout oublier hormis lui. Là, il ne put que tenter de le rassurer au mieux. Adrian savait que sa famille n’allait pas risquer de les effaroucher plus, bien au contraire.

 

 


	5. Dîner de Noël

 

Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Si la famille d’Adrian n’avait pas caché qu’ils étaient des pratiquants de magie, ils n’en avaient pas fait étalage. La maison avait été décoré avec goûts tout comme la table où ils avaient mangé un délicieux et copieux repas. Gabrielle avait remarqué que la plupart des plats étaient aromatisés différemment, beaucoup d’herbes et d’épices qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Une discussion sur les herbes magiques, aromatiques et autres avaient alors éclos chez les herboristes et cuisiniers de la famille. Raphaël avait été nerveux la plupart du temps, restant en retrait et observant avec soulagement sa petite sœur se faire une place parmi la famille de son amant. Il regrettait de ne pas y arriver si facilement. Le cœur du clan de sorciers entier avait pourtant tenté de détendre et d’amadouer ce fiancé craintif. Edwin un cousin avait même fini par dire à Raphaël qu’il avait de la chance d’avoir un compagnon sorcier pour le protéger et le guider dans le monde du surnaturel et qu'il devrait voir les opportunités et les atouts au vu de sa nature prudente. Raphaël avait réalisé la véracité des propos et s’était enfin ouvert un peu plus.


End file.
